The Crimson Moon
by SpiritOfTheArcticMoon
Summary: This is a fanfiction of my OC Kasai Uchiha. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Riverbed

I followed close behind my parents, holding my baby sister's hand. We were heading to a hidden meadow to meet the Head of our clan. My father stopped at the center of the meadow and glance at my mother. She simply nodded then looked at us.

"Kasai, why don't you and Sukochi go over by the riverbed and play?" She said with a gentle smile.

Her voice was always soft and gentle, whenever Sukochi or I were sad she'd hold us close and sing. Her singing voice was much like her speaking voice, gentle and enchanting, however her singing voice was slightly higher.

"Hai." I nodded and started getting pulled by an excited Sukochi towards the riverbed a few yards away.

I hovered over my baby sister protectively as she leaned over the water. My eyes locked on her. I heard the approach of others, by the sound of their footsteps and chakra, there was about four of them. I turned away from Sukochi for a moment when I was splashed with water. I quickly looked at her as she giggled softly, grinning I splashed her back. She gasped as she got drenched.

I laughed at her and she splashed more water at me, this time however the water was smelly and dirty. I looked down at my kimono, it was my favorite one and she ruined it. I then looked up at her, glaring coldly. Sukochi knew she was in trouble and started running away as the others appeared.

""Hinote. Kaki. How are the two of you?" A man, most likely middle aged greeted my parents.

He was accompanied by a woman a few years younger than himself and two boys around my age.

"Lord Tajima. We are both doing well, thank you for asking. How are you?" My father asked, shaking the man's hand.

My mother greeted the other female with a smile but then stiffened when Sukochi grabbed her leg, trying to hide from me. Not realizing who the man before my parents was, I dove at my sister.

"Kasai! What are you doing?" My father said, scooping me into his arms before I could land on Sukochi.

"Daddy! Let go! Sukochi ruined my kimono." I whined, thrashing in his arms.

"This must be your first born." Tajima chuckled as I clawed at Sukochi. "She certainly is a fiery one."

"Yes...Kasai's always been feisty, even for an eight year old." My father chuckled as well and slowly placed me on the ground but didn't let go.

After my mother made me and Sukochi apologize to one another and hug, we were introduced properly to the man before us and his family.

"Kasai. Sukochi. This is Tajima Uchiha, he is the Head of our clan." My father said then gestured to the woman and two children at her side. "And this is his wife Mura and his two sons, Madara and Izuna."

"Lord Tajima. Lady Mura. Lord Madara. Lord Izuna." I said, giving them each a low bow.

"You're funny looking Tajima." Sukochi cried out and started laughing.

"Sukochi, that is no way to treat your superior!" My mother exclaimed surprised.

"It's quite alright Kaki, I'm sure Kasai was just as bad at that age. Look at her now though, a very respectful lovely young lady." Tajima smiled then looked at his two sons. "Boys, you've seemed to have forgotten your manners around ladies."

Both boys crossed their arms and started grumbling to themselves. Mura looked down at her two sons and smacked them over the head, clearly something to make them move because they both jumped. The older one took a step forward, rubbing the back of his head where his mother hit him.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Kasai, you as well Sukochi." Madara said bowing.

My face lit up pink from seeing Madara up close, I had never seen anyone as breathtaking as him.

"Its nice to meet you Kasai." Izuna bowed then looked at Sukochi. "Am I funny looking too Sukochi?"

"Yup! You're both as ugly as your father!" Sukochi said, laughing even harder.

I felt something snap in my brain and before I could stop myself, I lifted Sukochi by the back of her kimono. I spun in a circle, my grip still tight on her before I gained enough speed. I released Sukochi, sending her flying into the river bed. Completely lost in my anger, I started screaming at her.

"HOW **DARE** YOU SPEAK ABOUT OUR LEADER AND FUTURE LEADERS LIKE THAT!" I shouted then quickly faced Tajima and his family. "Please forgive me for my baby sister, she hasn't been taught her manners yet." I heard Madara chuckle and I felt my face becoming hot.

"I like this one a lot." Tajima laughed and patted my father's back. "You've raised her well Hinote."

"Well...Kasai's always been a respectful child but, she can be quite scary when she's mad." My father said, laughing as well.

"Kasai, why don't you get your sister out of the water then go play with Madara and Izuna." My mother said calmly.

"Yes mom." I smiled then ran over to the riverbed, Izuna followed almost like he wanted to race me.

I helped Sukochi out of the water and we both laughed, she was soaking wet. I signaled her to turn around and she nodded. I rested my hands on the small of her back as she shivered from the breeze. I sighed gently and closed my eyes. I focused my chakra and sent them to my palms.  
"Fire Style: Twin Searing Palms." My hands glowed brightly with golden chakra and the water began to evaporate.

After a few moments, Sukochi was completely dry. Madara narrowed his eyes slightly. Izuna stared at me dumbfound. Tajima's eyes were stretched while my parents beamed at me with pride.

"Hinote...you never told me Kasai already mastered chakra control...not to mention her monster strength, its almost demon like...Its surprising for a eight year old, and a female nonetheless." Tajima said, a hint of shock in his voice as he glanced at my father.

"Well...remember a few years back, when the Senju clan ambushed our clan?" My father said, not taking his eyes off me.

"How could I forget, I lost three sons that day." Tajima nodded solemnly.

"Kasai was only five at the time, and Sukochi was three. During the mix of the attack, Kaki was separated from Kasai and Sukochi. Some Senju found them and...in order for Kasai to protect Sukochi...her Lava Style was awakened. Since that day, Kaki and I have been training Kasai daily. In my opinion, she's become quite the shinobi." My father said then looked at Tajima.

"I see...She'd be a suitable mate for any Uchiha male...and an excellent mother." Tajima said, looking at Madara who sat down beside me.

Hinote noticed Tajima watching Madara and me, then realized what he was suggesting.

"She does seem to have taken a liking to him…" My father cleared his throat, uncomfortable with discussing his daughter getting married. "Perhaps we should get down to business Lord Tajima."

"Of course." Tajima and my father sat down, Kaki and Mura sitting at their sides.

I watched Izuna chasing Sukochi, he had just picked up a worm and he wanted her to eat it with him. I was trying to avoid eye contact with Madara but it was kinda hard because he kept trying to look at my face. He kept leaning closer to get a better look at me, causing my face to keep getting red.

"HAHA! I got the worm! Come and eat it Izuna!" Sukochi cheered in glee and started chasing him.

"No!" Izuna screamed in horror and ran away from her.

Quickly I rose to my feet, I wanted to go calm Sukochi down and remind her of her manners but Madara grabbed my hand and yanked me back down.

"Let them have their fun." Madara said. "Why do you hate Sukochi so much?"

"I-I don't hate her!" I said, glaring at him. "I love my baby sister! She's the most important thing in the world to me! I will do anything and everything to protect her!"

"Hmph...I would do the same for Izuna." Madara said, watching our two younger siblings chase one another.

"Come on boys! Time to go home." Mura called to Madara and Izuna.

Izuna nodded and waved goodbye to us. Madara and I both got up.

"It was a pleasure Kasai, I wish you luck in your goal to protect your baby sister." Madara kissed my hand then ran off to join his mother.

"B-Bye…" I stuttered weakly but he was already gone.

That night after we returned home, I sat in front of my mother while she brushed my hair. My father was reading a scroll to Sukochi in the other room.

"Mom...How old were you when you fell in love with dad?" I asked in a small voice.

"I meant your father when I was your age. In fact...The meadow we were at today is were all Uchiha are said to met their future mates. Lord Tajima met Mura there, your grandparents met there, and I met your father there." My mother smiled as she ran the brush through my long black hair.

"L-Lord Madara is very interesting...d-do you think he liked me?" I asked, playing with my fingers.

"Sweetie, I think you have a crush. Lord Madara is a year old than you, making him nine. And if I am correct, I believe he liked you very much." She smiled more. I think its possible that you two will become very close." My mother lifted me into her arms and carried me to my room, my father was already pulling the covers over Sukochi. That night, I drifting into a deep sleep with Madara's face floating in my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Role

After a couple more years, I had fully mastered my Lava Release. I was walking in between my parents with Sukochi close beside me. We were heading home after going out for dinner, the sun was just beginning to set when I sensed chakra that wasn't familiar to me. Thinking quickly, like my parents, I grabbed Sukochi and dove into the bushes. My parents both got into fighting stances as shinobi of the Senju clan surrounded them. I kept my sister close to me, having her face me as I covered her ears. My eyes were locked on my parents as they tried to fight the attackers off. My eyes stretched as both of my parents fell into a pool of blood. I felt a strange tingle in my eyes and I lifted Sukochi into my arms, bolting into the trees.

"Stay put Sukochi, and stay hidden." I ordered.

"K-Kasai...y-your eyes…" Sukochi stuttered, shaking slightly.

I gave her a look implying that she should listen and she nodded quickly. I dove out of the trees and made several handsigns.

"Fire Style: Flaming Bullets." I launched about eight speeding fireballs at my parents killers, in which it hit two while the others managed to dodge.

"H-Her eyes!" One of them cried out.

"S-She has the S-Sharingan!" Another said, taking a step back.

"Don't let a child scare you! Besides, its a girl...we can easily kill her." Another smirked and ran at me.

"Lava Style: Volcanic Wave." I summoned my Lava Release and stored the boiling lava in my stomach.

I waited a moment for the man to get closer and once he did, I blasted the searing liquid from my mouth.

A tidal wave of searing lava consumed the man. I leaped high into the air and as I came back down, I slammed my heel into the ground. The earth rumbled and quickly began to tear. I bent down and grabbed my mother's fan. I transferred a large amount of my chakra into it and glared at them.

"Inferno Style: Amaterasu!" I lashed the fan in their direction and the lava quickly cooled on the man. A slash of black flames crashed into the others. One was able to dodge and came at me from behind with a kunai knife in his hand, before I could react the man fell to the ground and Madara landed on top of him, removing his sword.

"The others are on their way, but for now its just us against them." Madara said as he jumped beside me, activating his own Sharingan.

"I'll take half, you take half?" I glanced at him.

"Sounds like a plan." He replied.

I took a deep breath and ran at them. I swiftly dodge their attacks then crashed my foot into one's chest, sending him flying into a tree.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw someone charging at Madara. I activated another one of my Releases and jumped in front of Madara. I raised my hand above my head, storing chakra.

"Scorch Style: Incinerating Flare." A medium sized shining red ball form in my hand and I flung it at Madara's attacker.

A beam followed the blast and once the smoke cleared, all that was seen was dead bodies. I panted heavily and my vision began to blur. Not realizing it, I was about to fall over. Madara quickly caught me in his arms and looked down at me.

"Are you alright Kasai?" Madara asked concerned. "Where's Sukochi?"

"T-The trees...p-please...f-find her…" I spoke weakly.

"I need to take care of you first, you're injured." He said, trying to stop the bleeding from my wound.

I shakingly raised my hand to my injury and used my other hand to make the needed handsigns. My hand began to glow with bright green chakra, a wave of relief crashing over me. Madara was about to lie me down to go search for Sukochi, when Izuna and Tajima showed him. Sukochi was clutching onto Izuna's back in fear when she saw me. Tajima and Izuna looked around the battlefield. Tajima saw both my parents lying motionless on the ground, then noticed me barely awake in Madara's arms. Izuna studied the hardened lava and the ripped ground.

I was wearing all black and held Sukochi's hand tightly as our parents got buried. The sun was hidden behind the dark steel clouds and the wind was a gentle breeze. Madara stood next to me, holding my other hand in an attempt to comfort me. Sukochi was only eight so she didn't understand everything yet. We were left alone now, we had no one who cared for us...we were on our own. I held back tears as they lowed them into the ground, Madara tightened his grip on my hand. I looked at him then down at Sukochi. I had to protect her, she was my world.

After the funeral, Madara walked me and Sukochi home. It was a quiet walk, I could tell he didn't want to say anything to upset me. I opened our front door and told Sukochi to go change. She smiled and ran to our room. I turned and face Madara, he looked slightly uncomfortable but I wasn't going to invite him in. I wanted to be alone with Sukochi and try to explain to her what happened.

"My father said he'll stop by everyday to visit, maybe Izuna and I would come along too..if you wanted to see us...I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time Kasai, I blame myself." Madara said, looking at his feet.

I narrowed my eyes and raised my hand. I lashed my arm out and left a stinging slap on Madara's cheek.

"They were not your parents and you failed no one...I did. I should have fought along side my parents not watch them die." I said coldly.

He looked at me, holding his cheek. We both activated our Sharingans and stared one another down. He took a step towards me, standing over me. I was about to slap him again when I heard Sukochi call my name.

"What is it Sukochi?" I turned and looked at her.

"I need my hair to be brushed." She said.

"Go get the brush, I'll be right there." I said, using the same voice my mother used without realizing it.

Sukochi nodded and ran back to the bedroom.

I turned back to face Madara when my lips crashed into his. My eyes widened as his did, neither of us realizing how in each other's face we got. Our Sharingans stared into one another's, after a moment I took a step back. My face was burning red and his was just as red. I quickly looked away to hide my blush and he did the same. He cleared his throat and attempted to regain his composure.

"Have a nice day, I'll stop by tomorrow to see if your still alive." Madara smirked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Come back tomorrow and you won't live to see next week." I returned his smirk.

We looked at each other before laughing. Madara waved then walked away. I closed the door and touched my lips, reliving what just happened.

That night, I sat Sukochi down and explained to her that our parents would never return, they went to a better place. She seemed to understand this after some thought then asked me to brush her hair. I smiled and nodded. I brushed her hair in full even strokes, just as our mother did. This was going to be my new role, I was going to have to raise my baby sister. I carried her in my arms and put her in bed. I pulled the covers over her and sang her to sleep. Once she was sound asleep, I kissed her forehead and slept next to her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Argeement

On my sixteenth birthday I was summoned by Lord Tajima. Sukochi, now fourteen, followed me as we walked to the Head of the clan's home. I was unsure of what I was being summoned for and why but nevertheless, I assumed it was for my medical ninjutsu. Over the years, I had become the main branch's personal medical ninja. Sukochi and I walked up the steps and were greeted by one of the main's servants. She smiled at me and guided us to the garden.

"This seems like a big deal sis, maybe we should run for it…" Sukochi said, holding my arm tightly.

I rolled my eyes, Sukochi never trusted the main branch and I found it strange. I saw Madara in his usual place at his father's right, Izuna on the left. Madara's eyes flew upon me the moment we entered the garden, a faint smile on his face. I blushed furiously and looked down at my feet.

"Yuck. You make it so obvious that you're in love with him Kasai." Sukochi said in a tone of disgust.

I glared at her and elbowed her in the gut.

Sukochi and I stood before the three men, Tajima signaled the servant away after she place a pot of tea on the table. She nodded and bowed while backing away. Tajima looked up at us with a welcoming smile. I bowed low before sitting down, to show respect as well as a silent greeting. Sukochi was already seated, completely forgetting to bow. I sighed gently and sat beside her, Madara was still looking at me.

"Kasai, you're looking lovely as always." Tajima said kindly.

"Thank you Lord Tajima, I am honored by your complainment." I said calmly, in a sweet tone.

Sukochi cleared her throat, annoyed with being ignored.

"It's been awhile Sukochi, am I still ugly?" Izuna said, looking her dead in the eye.

I could feel the air becoming tense so I reached for the teapot.

I carefully poured tea into everyone's cup, I poured mine last then placed the pot beside me.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you here on your birthday Kasai." Tajima spoke in a slightly raspy voice.

"Not really, I am your family's personal medical ninja after all." I said try to act cool but on the side I was dying to know.

"Do you remember the day we met Kasai? You were only eight at the time." Tajima paused for a moment as I nodded for him to continue. "Well...Your father and I began to discuss you...We agreed that once you became of married age, you and Madara would wed." Tajima looked at us to see our reactions.

Madara choked on his tea and started coughing. My face became a dark red, almost a blood red and my eyes widened.

"WHAT?! You mean _that_ is going to be my brother-in-law?!" Sukochi said outraged, pointing at Madara.

"Yes. Hinote and I agreed to this a long time ago. Kasai, you are the first born child of Hinote and Kaki Uchiha, their blood runs through your veins. Madara is my eldest son and you are Hinote's eldest daughter, Madara is of the main branch meaning after you two marry...you and Sukochi will be welcomed into the main branch. Hinote and Kaki would be proud of you Kasai, as I am. You've become a powerful shinobi and a worthy Uchiha." Tajima smiled.

It had been a week since I learned of the agreement my father and Tajima made. Madara was a powerful shinobi and I did love him but I knew he didn't return my feelings, after all...I was just the girl who healed him whenever he was injured. I sighed gently and brought Sukochi her dinner as she studied her scrolls.

"How's the studying going?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"It's sooooo boring! Why do I have to learn about chakra?" Sukochi whined.

"You're going to need to learn medical ninjutsu as well Sukochi, it's our job as shinobi." I said, trying to soothe her.

"Then why don't the men learn it! They're the ones that go into battle!" She snapped.

"Why don't you take a break from studying and eat." I said, taking the scroll out of her hands and getting up.

"Fine." She said, taking a large bite from a rice ball.

I sighed and rolled up the scroll then place it into a drawer. I was about to get some food for myself when I sensed someone coming.

I recognized the feel of the chakra so I went to the door. I opened it to see Izuna panting heavily, blood gushing from his side. My eyes widened and I quickly started healing him.

"...Izuna, where's Madara? Is he safe?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"H-He's still at the battlefield, it doesn't look good...Kasai, please go help my brother...you two work well together." Izuna said, moving my hands away.

"Sukochi, help Izuna. I'm going to Madara." I cried and ran to my room for a moment.

"Where are you going?! The battle isn't in your room!" Sukochi said, starting to heal Izuna after I left. I came back a moment later in my mother's old armor and my hair pulled back into a ponytail. "T-That's mom's old outfit…"

"Focus on Izuna, I have to go." I said, vanishing out the door.

I ran through the forest quickly, my Sharingan shining brightly as I searched for Madara's chakra. After sensing a large amount of Uchiha chakra, I darted in that direction. I saw a Senju with long brown hair fighting Madara, he was about to stab Madara when I got in the way. My Mangekyo spun to life and I slowly cried blood.

"Amaterasu." I shouted as black flames erupted around the Senju in a ring shape.

I bent down and place my hands firmly on Madara's wounds. Another Senju tried to put out the flames with his Water Release but failed. The black flames becoming more wild by the minute.

"Hashirama!" The white haired Senju said, trying to save the man.

"Tobirama, don't worry." The one known as Hashirama laughed.

I gritted my teeth and made five handsigns. A clone appeared at my side, taking over for healing Madara while I charged at Hashirama.

Madara as well as the other Uchiha men watched as I jumped above Hashirama. I curled my hand into a fist and it glowed with bright golden chakra. I waited a moment as the chakra became fire then I crashed my fist onto the Senju's head. A medium sized crater formed and the other Senju, Tobirama, jumped back as the dust cleared. Hashirama's head was bleeding and there was a burn mark where I punched him. Now completely blinded by almost losing another loved one to the Senju clan, my body began to overflow with chakra. A blackish blue ribcage formed around me, Hashirama tired to get away but the ribcage was now joined by an entire body. It roared loudly then aimed another punch at Hashirama. The brown haired man quickly weaved handsigns and a wooden arm caught the fist.

"I-Is that?!" One Uchiha cried.

"It is Kasai's Susanoo…" Madara said, slowly getting up as my cloned assisted him.

I was so blinded by rage and focusing on Hashirama, I hadn't noticed Tobirama coming at me from behind. I had to stop my Susanoo because it was draining too much chakra and every cell in my body ached. Hashirama and I were now clashing head on, our fists collided with one another. My medical ninjutsu was easing my pain, allowing me to continue fighting.

"Miss, please stop this!" Hashirama pleaded with me.

"Shut it Senju!" I smirked and added more of my strength, feeling his knuckles break.

I used my free hand and slammed it into his chest. I shot my knee up, crashing it into his chin. He flew back and I began panting lightly.

"Kasai!"

I heard Madara's voice and I turned around, I saw Tobirama diving at me with his sword. I was frozen in shock. I couldn't awaken my Susanoo, I didn't have enough chakra or strength left. Madara flashed in front of me and awakened his own Susanoo, forcing Tobirama back. Madara then faced me and I looked down. I knew he was going to be mad and I awaited for him to start yelling at me, only to have him hug me tightly.

"Don't you ever and I mean **ever** do that to me again!" He said, hugging me tighter.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I was going to lose you." I said, holding back tears.

Hashirama was panting due to his broken hand and from his earlier battle with Madara. I had managed to regain my composure and stood beside Madara, his hand firmly rested on my back. We stared at Hashirama and Tobirama as they returned our stare. I could feel the tension between the two men and I knew there was something Madara was hiding from me. I quickly weaved three handsigns then my body transformed into a large flock of Phoenix. The Phoenix created a vortex around the Uchiha and vanished back into the clan's territory, leaving the Senju in a daze.


	4. Chapter 4: Love

I woke up early in the morning and went take a shower. I was very jittery, it was my wedding day after all. As I allowed the water to warm up, I looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly, not a single cloud in sight. The birds were singing and the winds were calm. It was a perfect day expect for the fact I was practically bouncing off the walls. I was far too excited to marry Madara so I pretty much darted down the stairs after my shower. Sukochi was already downstairs when I got down there.

"Morning Kasai." Sukochi yawned, she never was a morning person...neither was I for that matter but today was a big day.

"Good morning Sukochi, want some breakfast?" I asked while walking over to the stove.

"Please." She groaned and faceplanted onto the table, a daily thing with her.

I chuckled softly and quickly made her breakfast. I place it in front of her then sat across from her. It was a quiet meal, I assumed it was because we would never be returning to this house. After Madara and I marry, we were to move into his home immediately.

I went to wash the dishes when I heard a knock on the door, Sukochi got up to go answer it. A moment later she returned with a few of the clansmen. I looked at them then glanced at Sukochi. She gave me a reassuming look, so I knew it had nothing to do with Madara. I looked back at them, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Lord Madara sent us to start the moving." The tallest of the men said, I nodded and allowed them to start working.

I turned towards Sukochi and we went upstairs to grab my dress from my room.

I stood in front of a tall mirror, staring at my reflection. Sukochi stood beside me, adjusting my necklace. I studied my appearance. I was in a long elegant white kimono which perfectly suited my pale skin, a black choker with a Uchiha crest as its tag, my long black hair forcefully pulled into a graceful half bun, a small blue rose poking out of it. I looked like a bride, an Uchiha bride...my mother. I was wearing her dress and necklace. My hair, crazy like my father's, took three hours to manage into the bun. The only things that would light my face was the red lipstick I was forced to wear and soon, my Sharingan.

I began walking down the hall, I felt everyone's chakra. The entire clan gathered to see the soon Head of the clan get married. I knew well that they wanted to see Madara's mate, they wanted to know if I was worthy of such a powerful shinobi...little did they know, I was just as powerful. It was said around the clan that I was the most beautiful female in the clan and Madara had become the most desirable male. As I approached the curtains, I was met by the two main elders. Both bowed low and reached to move the curtains that separated Madara and myself.

The sun gleamed in my eyes and I heard the clan erupt into cheers as I appeared. The only thing I noticed however, was Madara...standing beside his brother, waiting for me. I gained control over myself and continued at my normal pace. Madara looked up and smiled as I walked towards him, his eyes wide. Izuna nudged him, giving him a silent "You lucky bastard." Once I made it to Madara, we simply smiled at one another shyly. We entwined our fingers and we followed the elders to Tajima, who was to perform the ceremony.

We face one another, taking our other hand into each other. In unison, we closed our eyes. A moment later we opened them, revealing our Sharingan. The ceremony has begun.

"Today is a proud day for the house of Uchiha, as well as myself as a father." Tajima spoke to the clan. "The clan will not only be receiving a new Head of the clan but the main branch shall be receiving a daughter. Both of the shinobi you see here today, are some of the most powerful our clan has to offer and now, they shall become one."

The crowd roared out in cheers and applause.

"Madara Uchiha, do you take Kasai Uchiha to be your wife and life mate?" Tajima asked, looking at Madara.

"I do." Madara said as his Sharingan spun to his Mangekyo.

"And do you promise to protect her and the clan at any costs?" Tajima continued.

"I do, now and forever more." He said, his Mangekyo boarding into my Sharingan.

"Kasai Uchiha, do you take Madara Uchiha to be your husband and life mate, as well as promising to stick beside him no matter what?" Tajima asked, turning towards me.

"I do, now and forever more." I said, my Mangekyo spinning to life as it stared into his.

"Then from this day forth, Madara. Kasai. You are now one mind and soul, my your love last forever." Tajima smiled.

"Long live the house of Uchiha!" The elders spoke in unison, forming a ring of fire around Madara and myself.

The clan broke into screams of pride and joy. Mini fireballs shot threw the air as Madara bent down to meet my height. I got on my tiptoes and gently pressed my lips to his, they fit his perfectly. We held one another for a moment before pulling back.

The rest of the day went by fairly slow, I could sense the tension in Madara and I had it as well. We were blessed and congratulated by the entire clan, one by one. Madara was trying his best to be polite but I noticed every few moments or so, he'd glance at my kimono. I could see the lust in his eyes, they said it all. If they could speak, they'd most likely be saying "I'm going to rip that thing to shreds." It was slightly unsettling to see all the lust in his eyes but I couldn't be mad about it, I was eyeing his robes as well. Finally the sun began to kiss the horizon and everyone started to go home. I was about to get up to stretch my legs when Madara tackled me. He swiftly lifted me over his shoulder and started walking home.


	5. Chapter 5: Ranks

I woke up the next morning from people yelling downstairs. I groaned, not use to the noise in the morning. I heard another groan beside me and it made me jump. I rolled off my side and saw Madara lazily rubbing his eyes. I blushed deeply at his messy bedhead, I scooted closer to him and pecked his cheek.

"Good morning." I purred in his ear.

"Morning beautiful." Madara smiled, still half asleep.

"Your hair is a complete mess." I giggled and tried to make it slightly better only to be caught in amazement by how fluffy his hair was.

"Yous is much worse my dear." He chuckled and started plucking feathers out of my hair.

"Well, maybe if you weren't in such a hurry last night it wouldn't be." I protested.

"Don't act like that, you know you love my dominance." He chuckled once again, his voice memorizing.

I opened my mouth to argue only to be silenced by his lips slamming into mine, clearly trying to prove his point. I put up a pathetic excuse for a struggle before being consumed by the kiss.

Just as things were starting to get heated, we heard more yelling downstairs. We broke apart for much needed air and began to grit our teeth, it was Sukochi and Izuna arguing downstairs. Regaining control over ourselves, we got out of bed and began to get dressed. I quickly ran a brush through my hair then pulled it into a ponytail. I just put on a random kimono, a sky blue one and Madara wore his usual outfit. Madara pulled me into a chaste kiss before walking downstairs.

Sukochi and Izuna were both holding onto the saame rice ball, screaming about who should get it. Both of them had their Sharingans activated and were tugging on the poor rice ball for dear life as if they would die if they let go. I sighed tiredly and looked at Madara. He knew as well as I did that I was in no shape to break up a fight, it **was** his fault I was so sore after all.

"Izuna, give the woman her damn rice ball." Madara said, taking a step towards them.

"But nii-san! She ate half of them, I deserve this one!" Izuna whined like a child.

"You heard the man, give me my fucking rice ball you bitch!" Sukochi shouted and kicked Izuna in the jaw.

Izuna fell back and started rubbing his jaw.

"Enough both of you! You're not children anymore, start acting your age." Madara said firmly.

"Sorry nii-san…" Izuna bowed then noticed me. "Good morning Kasai, I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you Zuzu." I said, giving him a small smile.

I went to the stove, going to make Madara and myself some breakfast when he grabbed my arm.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh...I was going to make us something to eat…" I said softly, confused by his question.

"You don't need to do that anymore, that's what the servants are for." Madara said and pulled me down next to him.

"I don't want to trouble them Madara, please just let me do it." I begged, not comfortable with someone else cooking for me.

"Nonsense, you're apart of the main branch now Kasai. It's their_job_ to serve you. Now relax and let them work." Madara whispered softly in my ear, knowing he could get me to do anything when he did that.

"A-Ah...fine…" I groaned softly.

"If you two are going to start making out, go do it in your room." Sukochi said in a tone of disgust.

"You can just leave Sukochi." Madara growled low, glaring at her.

"Now now, let's all take a deep breath." Izuna said, trying to assist me.

After breakfast, Madara left for a meeting with the elders and I was left home alone with Sukochi. Izuna went with Madara, seeing as Izuna was his second in command. I decided it was time to start her training again, she could use it. We changed into our old clothes then started towards the forest.


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

It was silent when I woke up the next morning, clearly dawn. I rolled over and reached for Madara. I was startled not to feel his presence but then I remembered our argument the night before. I sighed, forcing myself out of bed. I got dressed in something comfortable and easy to move in. I let my hair stay down and went into the kitchen. I carefully peeked into the main room and saw a lump, Madara, sleeping on the couch. I quietly put my shoes on then slipped out of the house. I jumped onto the nearest roof and started running. I knew it would have been wise of me to leave a note but I had other plans. I was heading to a place very dear to my heart, the place I first met the great Madara Uchiha.

I sat in front of the water, staring at my reflection. I stared at myself for a while before seeing two figures form in the water, my mother and father. My eyes widened in shock and I turned around, looking for them. No one was there, I shook my head and closed my eyes. I opened them after a few moments, they were gone and only my reflection remained.

"For a moment there...I thought I was going insane." I sighed, relieved.

"Well if you're talking to yourself, you must be." A cheery voice said.

I looked up and saw a man with brown hair and a stupid smile on his face. He was standing on the other side of the river, something about him seemed familiar. I froze, my body becoming tense. _"This man...He's that Senju that Madara fought. The one named….Hashirama." _I quickly jumped to my feet, preparing for another fight.

"I didn't think anyone came to this location anymore...What is beautiful woman such as yourself doing here all alone?" Hashirama asked, jumping across the river and landing in front of me.

"Nothing really, I just wanted some fresh air. What about you?" I questioned, taking a step to the right.

"The same for me. I also like coming here to think." He smiled.

I stood a few feet from Hashirama. I was staring him down as he spoke to me. I knew not to reveal my surname or my Sharingan. He didn't recognize me, something that annoyed me but I knew it was for the best.

"Forgive me for being so rude. I forgot to ask you your name." He laughed, walking towards me.

"Its not really wise for me to give my name to a stranger." I said firmly.

"Oh come on. I wouldn't dare harm such a beautiful flower." He smiled more, about to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"HANDS OFF HER SENJU!"

Madara landed in between the small space of me and Hashirama, causing me to fall over. Izuna caught me before I hit the ground and steadied me. Madara glanced over his shoulder, his Mangekyo gleaming.

"I'll deal with you later." He growled low.

In a state of relief, I ran to Madara and held him tightly. He became stiff and glared at the Senju before us. Izuna jumped in front of Madara and myself, serving as our guard. I buried my face into Madara's shirt, shaking. Madara looked down at me and sighed. He placed his hand on my back, rubbing it in an attempt to soothe me. Izuna pulled out some smoke bombs and threw them onto the ground, giving us a cover to escape.

I laid in my bed, waiting for Madara to come get me. After what happened in the morning he locked me in our bedroom then left to speak with his father. I didn't argue, I knew he must have thought I was leaving him or something stupid like that. Sighing, I rolled over and grabbed his pillow. I snuggled into it and inhaled his intoxicating scent. I wanted more than anything to have the comfort of my husband right now, even if he was just going to yell at me...I wanted him with me.

I heard footsteps drag along the floor in the hallway, from the feel of the chakra, it was Madara. I guessed his meeting went longer than planned...that or his legs were asleep. I silently laid in the bed, clinging to his pillow when he opened the door and walked inside.

"Get up Kasai. Now." Madara ordered and I obeyed without question.

I slipped out from under the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed where he stood. I looked down at my hands and waited.

"Kasai...What you did this morning…I can't-...I don't-...I am not able to express how angry I am with you right now. Did you plan to meet that Senju there?"

"...N-No...He was just there…" I said in a small voice.

"Why did you leave the house then?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"...I wanted some fresh air...and I didn't want to wake you for my own selfish needs." I muttered.

"...Kasai...I am your husband. Your selfish needs are my business now." He sighed and took another step towards me.

"...Can I have a hug?" I asked softly, holding out my arms.

Madara let out a heavy sigh but closed the space between us. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and held me tightly. I snaked my arms around his neck and buried my face into it, inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry Madara. Please forgive me." I said.

"I do Kasai, but you must promise me you will not leave the Uchiha territory without me or Izuna." He said, almost begging.

"I promise." I said, kissing him deeply.

We laid beside one another, breathing heavily. Madara had an arrogant smirk pasted on his face while resting his head on the pillow. I glanced at him and giggled. Sometimes, I was amazed by everything he was capable of. I watched as his chest slowly raised then fell. He must have realized I was staring because he was now looking at me, his smirk even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Something catch your eye my dear?" He said in a taunting voice.

"Just a God." I blushed lightly and rolled into his arms.

"Well...I think that was a great way to make up. Don't you agree?" He purred in my ear.

"Completely." I said, cuddling into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7: The Woman Named Konata

I was going through my drawers and closet, looking for something formal to wear. Madara sat on the bed, watching me throw outfit after outfit out of the closet and into the rejection pile on the ground. I was growing incredibly annoyed with all my searching when I finally found a nice dark blue silk kimono. I turned towards Madara with a smile, hoping he liked it as well.

"My dear, this is a formal meeting...not something you wear just so I can tear it off with my teeth." He sighed and got off the bed, walking to the closet.

"But it took me two hours to choose this one!" I whined, watching him look through the closet.

"Here, wear this." He said, shoving a black kimono with red flowered into my arms.

"Oh! I didn't see this one! Its so pretty! Thank you Madara." I said happily and kissed his cheek.

"Just hurry up woman, I don't want to be late." He sighed, already fully dressed.

Madara and I walked side by side to the garden. I was slightly taken back when I saw Tajima. Madara place his hand on the square of my back and continued walking. I greeted my father-in-law with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Looking lovely as always Kasai." Tajima smiled and kissed my cheek as well.

"When will our guest be arriving father?" Madara asked, taking his seat to Tajima's right. I sat beside Madara and looked at both of them.

"Soon Madara." Tajima replied.

"And you thought we were going to be late." I murmured in Madara's ear.

We waited a few moments before being joined by Izuna and Sukochi. Izuna took his rightful seat to his father's left. Sukochi sat beside me, feeling the most comfortable. In silence we waited for our guest. Sukochi and I were unsure if this person was a friend or foe, so if needed, we were well prepared for battle.

A young woman, about fifteen years old with short black hair in a navy blue kimono approached us. I studied the woman's appearance, she didn't seem like a shinobi but then again, neither did me and Sukochi. She was a slender woman who didn't seem to have much battle experience but someone who was determined to be her best. Sukochi elbowed me and nudged her head towards the man at her side. The man was clearly her father, he greeted Madara, Izuna, and Tajima. He paid no attention to Sukochi or myself, something Madara was clearly annoyed with.

"Ah Naraku, it's good to see you again." Tajima waved for the man and his daughter to seat themselves.

"I think you're forgetting something Naraku." Madara growled and gestured towards me and Sukochi.

"Ah...of course...Ladies." Naraku bowed to us then sat down.

"Better." Madara narrowed his eyes. "Don't make the mistake of not greeting my wife again."

"Forgive me Lord Madara." Naraku said then focused on Tajima. "Lord Tajima, this is my daughter Konata."

"Ah, what a beauty. Konata, my dear, you are just as beautiful as Kasai and Sukochi." Tajima grinned.

After a long meeting, a lot of discussion and plans were made. Izuna was shifting every few moments, clearly uncomfortable. Konata was looking at her hands, hiding a blush that was growing larger by the minute.

"So it's settled. Konata and Izuna will marry on this day next week." Tajima said, clapping his hands together.

"Hai." Naraku got up. "A pleasure as always my lord."

Izuna helped Konata to her feet then walked towards us. He glanced at Sukochi and then me, clearly wanting our opinion of her. Before I was able to say anything Sukochi jumped at Konata, pulling her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family! Finally someone closer to my age, Kasai is my sister and everything but geez! She's always so serious!" Sukochi said cheerfully.

"Sukochi…" I said sternly as Madara wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Right...sorry. Anyways welcome to the family Konata!" Sukochi smiled at her and took a step back.

"Thank you." Konata said in a nervous tone, glancing at me.

"Welcome Konata. I'm sorry for my baby sister's hyperness, she is very excited to be getting a new addition to the family." I said gently, shaking her hand.

"Oh it's alright, I'm just nervous to be marrying into the main branch." She said softly.

"Don't be, as long as you don't try to take a rice ball from Sukochi you'll be fine." Izuna laughed then became slightly serious. "And it wouldn't be wise to get Kasai or nii san angry…"

Konata looked at Madara and me in horror as I giggled.

"Oh Zuzu, don't scare the poor girl even more." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"It would be wise not to anger us." Madara said with a soft chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Light Then Darkness

Its been three weeks since Konata and Izuna married, and a month since my own marriage. The entire day I had been vomiting violently, and I hadn't eaten anything bad recently. I rested my head on the rim of the toilet seat, trying to figure out in my head what it could be when it struck me like a pile of bricks. I was terrified, I was only 16 it was too soon for any of this. I paced in the bedroom, waiting for Madara to get home. Any servant that came into the room to serve me tea or fix the bed was sent away, I was far too shaken to think of anything but Madara's reaction, would he be happy? Would he be mad? With Madara it was impossible to tell sometimes.

I continued my pacing until Konata knocked on my door. I stiffened slightly but allowed her to enter. I glanced at her, I was tired and my stomach was growling. Konata placed a tray of dango on my dresser then walked towards me, during the three weeks Konata joined the main branch I had trained her fully in medical ninjutsu and chakra sensory. I took a step back as she approached me, I knew she could feel my weakened chakra.

Before Konata could do anything Madara appeared in the door frame. He seemed rather annoyed and glanced at me briefly then looked at Konata.

"Out Konata. Now." He growled low and Konata quickly nodded, hurrying out of the room.

Madara then faced me, he sighed gently before walking over to me. He caressed my cheek then bent down, attempting to kiss me. I moved away from him, I hadn't brushed my teeth yet and I didn't want him to kiss me if I had been vomiting.

"Madara...I need to tell you something, you might want to sit down for this." I said, gesturing to the bed.

I took a deep breath, I knew Madara had a bad day but what else could I do? He needed to know and it was my duty to inform him. I paced a little with my hands behind my back, Madara's eyes not leaving me once. Finally, I turned and faced him, trying to control my heart rate.

"Madara…..I'm pregnant…" I said softly then closed my eyes, waiting for his reaction. My eyes flew open when I felt a hand on my stomach.

"Thats wonderful news, I am overjoyed to hear this...however you do know what this means correct?" Madara asked, his breath brushing my ear as he rubbed my stomach.

"Um...you're going to be a father?" I said in a confused voice. I mentally slapped myself when he chuckled softly.

"No my love, it means no more fighting for you." He purred, trying to soothe me.

"But…" I was cut off by his lips hushing mine, before I could push him away he pulled back.

"No fighting or arguing with me woman." He said firmly. I gritted my teeth but nodded causing him to chuckle. "This child is going to be as stubborn as you, I can tell."

The next morning Madara and I announced to everyone of my pregnancy. Tajima was overjoyed of the news of him becoming a grandfather, Izuna and Konata both congratulated us but Sukochi was silent. I was very confused by this, Sukochi since the moment Madara and I married, was begging me to make her an aunt. I was snapped from my thoughts when Izuna spoke.

"We must not let the Senju clan find out about this, so far we've been lucky to keep our marriages from them but we must be careful." Izuna said, causing me to hold my stomach.

"No one is coming near this child Zuzu, if anyone tries I will kill them." I growled low and Konata got up, standing beside me.

"I will stay by Kasai's side to protect her and the child while you and Madara are away." She said, looking at me with a small smile.

"We will all protect them, this child can become the future Head of the clan. Most likely become as powerful as Madara and you put together." Tajima spoke.

"No one will harm them." Madara spoke sternly and tightened his grip on my waist.

Konata, Sukochi, and myself sat on the porch while Madara and Izuna trained. I adored watching Madara train, something about it always made me love him more. Konata giggled softly when Izuna punched Madara in the chest then look at Konata to make sure she saw. I then broke out laughing when Madara kicked Izuna in the face when he was looking at Konata.

"That's not funny Kasai!" Konata squeaked, looking at Izuna to make sure he was okay.

"Yes it was Konata! He was stupid enough to lose focus! He watched Madara kick him in the face, what kind of moron does that?!" I said, holding my sides as I kept laughing.

"Well, he wanted to make sure I was watching!" She argued.

"Konata, he already married you! He doesn't need to impress you anymore! Look at Madara, even though I'm watching him he is remaining completely focused." I said, pointing at Madara as he dodged Izuna's punch.

"W-Well…" She stuttered. I raised my eyebrow and she fell silently, not able to think of a good argument.

"It doesn't matter, they'll both die if they are too careless." Sukochi said before going into the house.

I sat down, brushing my hair. Madara was in the bathroom, washing his face. I thought for a while when I decided to ask him about it.

"Madara my love...do you think Sukochi's been acting different lately?" I asked, still brushing my hair.

"Kasai, when it comes to your sister nothing surprises me." He said, drying his face.

"I'm just worried is all...I mea-" I stopped in the middle of my sentance when I felt Sukochi's chakra leaving the house. "Madara…"

"I know." He said, grabbing his gunbai.

I stood with Konata, waiting for Madara and Izuna. My Sharingan glowed faintly in the night, I was keeping track of Sukochi's chakra as Konata was. Madara and Izuna appeared with their weapons and we went off. Sukochi's chakra was leading into the forest and we were following at a careful pace. I began sensing more chakra but I couldn't pinpoint who it belonged to. We made it to the clearing and froze in shock and even horror.


	9. Chapter 9: The Uchiha Betrayal

I stared along with Madara, Konata, and Izuna as Sukochi kissed a man with white hair. My hand curled into a fist and my Mangekyo spun. I recognized the man almost immediately. _"Tobirama Senju...younger brother of Hashirama Senju." _I growled in my head. Sukochi didn't seem to have noticed us yet but Tobirama did and pulled away from her.

"Sukochi. What the hell are you doing kissing a _Senju_!?" I snarled.

"K-Kasai...I-I can explain!" Sukochi wheeled around and faced me.

"Then explain while Konata and Izuna dispose of him." Madara said, taking a step forward.

"N-No wait! Y-You can't!" Sukochi cried out, taking a step in front of Tobirama as Izuna and Konata got into fighting positions.

"We can and we will. Stand aside Sukochi." I said solemnly.

"No! You can't kill him because I love him!" Sukochi shouted firmly. "So what if he's a Senju? He's kind and warmhearted."

"He's a Senju as you said." Madara growled.

"Do I need to remind you that it is the Senju clan who killed our parents?" I said, taking a step towards Sukochi only to have Madara grab my arm tightly.

Izuna and Konata held off on the attack as Madara and I attempted to reason with Sukochi. Madara also tightly holding my arm to ensure I wouldn't fight. Tobirama was standing beside her, getting annoyed with us.

"Madara why do you care so much? The Uchiha clan will fall anyways for being so reckless." Tobirama spoke calmly.

"Excuse you!" I shouted and broke free of Madara's grip.

I charged at Tobirama, aiming a punch at him. Izuna and Konata tried to chase after me but Madara was faster. His Susanoo's arm formed and grabbed me, lifting me into the air to hold me.

"Damnit Madara, let me break the fucking Senju's face!" I growled, squirming uselessly to free myself.

"Kasai, I **told **you no more fighting." Madara spoke sternly, retracting his Susanoo's arm.

"Hmph...Doesn't ring a bell." I said stubbornly.

I glared at Konata as she held me firmly, following orders given to her by Madara. Madara stood in front of me, blocking my view of Sukochi. Izuna stood, staring at Tobirama.

"Sukochi, as your clan's leader. I order you to return with us this moment." Madara snarled.

"No! I want to stay with Tobirama." Sukochi snapped, taking Tobirama's hand.

"FINE! Then stay with your vile Senju lover because I disown you as my sister!" I said, throwing Konata off me.

"K-Kasai…" Sukochi stuttered.

"No..she's right. Sukochi, the Uchiha clan also disowns you." Madara said firmly.

With that, Madara turned and left. I followed him promptly, Konata and Izuna silently followed us. They could sense the tension and fury Madara and I felt. They knew that we were most likely going to rampage once we got home.

Izuna and Konata watched as I threw vases. Blinded by anger I continued throwing stuff and Madara was punching the walls.

"I cannot **believe** her! That little ungrateful brat! I have given her EVERYTHING and she throws it away for that...that SENJU!" I screamed, throwing a table.

Konata and Izuna ducked, the table hitting the wall and turning to dust. Konata shivered in fear and Madara was shouting now. Izuna was trying his best to calm us but even he seemed anger with the events that had taken place.


	10. Chapter 10: The Burning Flame

It had been about nine months since Sukochi was disowned from the clan, Madara and Izuna seemed to be going to battle everyday now against the Senju. Konata stayed home, by my side incase I went into labor. Each morning seemed the same now. Madara would awake to at early dawn and inform me he was leaving. He'd kiss my forehead then kiss my stomach, always promising he'd return. One morning however, I knew something was wrong. When Madara woke me to kiss my forehead, he missed and kissed my eye. I narrowed my eyes and realized the effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan was taking its toll on him. I got out of bed and helped him downstairs. Izuna met us at the door and I pulled him aside.

"Zuzu...Can you keep a close watch on Madara today? I fear the effects on the Mangekyo are taking its toll on him. Please keep him safe." I whispered into Izuna's ear.

"Don't worry at all Kasai. I wouldn't let anything happen to him. I promise." Izuna whispered back then bent down to talk to my stomach. "Don't you worry little one, I promised your mommy that I would take care of your daddy. I will be overjoyed once you're born."

With that, Izuna hugged me and left with Madara. I watched from the door as Izuna helped guide his now blinding elder brother to the battlefield.

*******The Battlefield*******

The battle took place at the riverbed, the place Madara met Hashirama and the place he met Kasai. Madara was so focused on his own battle, ignoring the trouble with his vision. Izuna was battling Tobirama, the Senju responsible for Sukochi's leave. The battlefield was filled with the clink of swords and weapons colliding as well as the shouts of shinobi fighting to the death.

"Flying Thunder God Slash!" Tobirama cried and blood splattered from Izuna's side.

Madara turned to see his younger brother injured and rushed to support him. Madara held onto Izuna as Izuna leaned onto him. They vanished through smoke balls, a common way for the Uchiha clan to escape.

Madara knew Izuna's wounds were to sever and only Kasai could help him but they were too far to get there in time. If he tried, Izuna would have died anyways. And with Kasai's pregnancy, either way she wouldn't have enough strength to save Izuna.

"Nii-san...take my eyes." Izuna spoke weakly to his brother.

Madara froze and stared at his younger brother. Did he really have any choice here? This was Izuna's dying request, Madara wanted..no wished more than anything that it was him dying rather than Izuna. Sighing, Madara bent down and reached from Izuna's eyes.

*******Back Home*******

I stood in the garden, watching Konata training with a clone of mine. She was getting more speed and strength, a much better student than Sukochi ever was. I sighed when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I flinched and fell to my knees, holding my stomach. Konata froze then ran to me.

"Kasai! What is it, what's wrong?!" Konata grabbed me and helped me up.

"I-I don't know! I-I think…" I paused and felt a trickle of water sliding down my leg. "M-My water just broke…" I turned and looked at Konata in pure horror.

"Remain calm Kasai, deep breathes remember?" Konata lend me inside and shouted to some of the servants "HEY! KASAI'S GOING INTO LABOR! I NEED TOWELS, WATER, AND SOMEONE TO HOLD HER HAND!"

I hollered in pain and gripped Tajima's hand, almost to the point of breaking it. Mura stood at my other side, dabbing my forehead with a wet towel. Konata stood in front of me, getting ready to deliver me.

"Alright Kasai, you're ready. I need you to take a deep breath then push. Got it?" Konata said, looking me in the eye.

"Y-Yeah…" I said, taking a deep breath.

Gripping Tajima's hand even more, I felt him wince slightly in pain but he stood tall beside me. Mura and him both encouraged me and stroked my cheek or brushed the hair out of my face. I gathered my strength and bite my lip as I pushed.

After twelve hours of labor, Konata lifted a fair skinned child with black hair in her arms. Panting heavily and drenched in sweat, I weakly lifted my head. Mura and Tajima smiled brightly, beaming with pride at their newborn grandchild. Konata smiled as well and walked to me.

"It's a boy Kasai." She said softly, handing him to me.

I looked down at the child in my arms, cradling him. My eyes filled with tears, I had a son. I smiled softly, allowing the tears to fall. This child in my arms...he was my own, he was the one I carried for nine months, the one I dreamed about….the son of Madara Uchiha...My little angel.

Madara slowly walked into the well lit room, he noticed everyone gathered around me, smiling and laughing. I looked up at him and smiled. Tajima walked over to Madara and hugged him tightly, Mura greeted her eldest son with a kiss on the cheek. He quickly brushed them away and walked over to me. His body stiffened when he saw a baby in my arms.

"Madara...we have a son." I spoke softly.

"Can I hold him?" Madara asked, his voice lower than usually.

"Of course." I said, starting to hand our child to him when Konata spoke.

"Where's Izuna. He would want to see his new nephew." She said, looking at Madara.

This was something I hadn't realized until Konata pointed it out. I looked at Madara, along with Mura and Tajima. Madara looked down at his feet and we all waited.

"Izuna's...dead…" He said, his voice filled with sadness and anger.

Konata's eyes filled with tears and she fell to her knees. She held herself as she sobbed. Tajima wrapped his arm tightly around Mura, holding her as she cried over her son's death.

I gave it a few moments before speaking, Konata was barely gaining control of herself and Madara was just glaring at the ground.

"Yakeru." I said and they all looked at me. "That's going to be our son's name, Yakeru."

"Yakeru? Why that?" Tajima asked.

"Yakeru means burn...the Senju clan lives in the forest and what do forests do? They burn." I said solemnly.

"Its perfect." Madara said and took Yakeru from me.

"Y-Yeah...it is." Konata said, standing. "I will watch him...Kasai, I want you to go to battle."

I glanced at Madara as he stared at Yakeru, sleeping in his arms.

"Konata's right. Kasai...you will take Izuna's place and become my second in command. However, you will be the only female allowed in battle." Madara said sternly.

"Of course." I said, nodding.


	11. Chapter 11: Konoha

Years passed and times changed. Konata stood in the crowd along with the rest of the Uchiha clan. Yakeru, now ten years old stood at my side, holding my hand. I was beside Madara as he spoke to the leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama. My other arm was holding our five years old daughter, Yami. I noticed Sukochi standing beside Tobirama, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. I quickly brushed her presence off and focused on Madara. Yakeru was studying his father's every word and movement, something that always made me smile. Madara was Yakeru's idol and Yakeru trained daily with me or Madara daily.

Madara paused for a moment as Hashirama extended his arm. I watched both men, my body muscles becoming tense. Madara glanced over at me, Yakeru, and Yami. I smiled softly and nodded, trying to encourage him. He sighed and met Hashirama's arm, shaking his hand. I let out a sigh of relief as the now former rival clans broke into cheers. A moment or two after Madara shook Hashirama's hand, he quickly let go and turned to face me.

"You did wonderful Madara." I said softly, kissing him gently, earning an "ewwww!" from Yakeru and Yami.

"Hmph." Madara sighed and looked at both his children.

"Hey dad, you were awesome!" Yakeru said, leaping into Madara's arms.

"Daddy, why is that woman staring at us?" Yami asked, pointing at Sukochi.

My body stiffened as Sukochi walked towards us with Hashirama and Tobirama. My lip curled and I let out a low growl, Yakeru stood in front of Yami with his Sharingan activated, and Madara wrapped his arm tightly around me and Yami.

"Konata." Madara called out.

"Yes Madara?" Konata said, taking a step towards us as she noticed Sukochi approaching.

"Take Yakeru and Yami home, we'll be there shortly." He said low.

"Hai." Konata nodded and took Yami from my arms.

I turned and watched as she walked away with our children. I turned back to face the Senju.

"Madara, I'm so glad we coul-..." Hashirama said, walking to Madara with open arms but froze when he recognized me.

"Hashirama, I believe you remember my wife Kasai." Madara said, gesturing to me.

"Y-Yes...actually...I do…" He said, stuttering.

"Brother are you really being intimidated by this woman? She isn't a threat." Tobirama said, standing beside his brother with Sukochi.

"Coming from the man who's with my lower ranked baby sister." I replied calmly with a smirk.

A moment passed and Sukochi stayed silent. Madara and Tobirama were having a unspoken glaring contest with each other and Hashirama just continued laughing.

"Well, its lovely to see you again Kasai!" Hashirama smiled brightly.

"I bet." I said a hint of arrogance in my voice.

"Kasai...you should head home and check on the kids, you know it is not wise to leave them alone with Konata." Madara said, placing his hand on my back.

"Of course, come home soon." I said, turning to face him.

"Go." He spoke firmly but leaned down to kiss me.

I placed my lips on his, fitting perfectly. His grip on my back became tighter but we quickly broke the kiss, not wanting to show our affection for each other in front of the Senju. I glared at Sukochi before jumping onto a nearby roof and leaving.


	12. Chapter 12: Departure

I stood beside Madara as he spoke to the clan. He as well as myself were convinced the Senju clan would betray us or continue to not allow any Uchiha into a higher ranked position. The clan didn't seem to be listening and was brushing Madara's words aside. I was growing more frustrated by the minute but Madara was almost pleading with the clan to leave the village. No one listened.

When we arrived back home, I told Yakeru to take Yami and go start packing. He nodded quickly and took his younger sister's hand and left the main room. Konata was watching Madara and me.

"So…..you guys are really leaving the village?" Konata asked, her voice filled with sadness.

"Yes, I cannot allow Kasai and our children to be victims of the Senju." Madara said, throwing some clothes in a bag.

"B-But...what will happen to the clan?" Konata continued on.

"I don't care what happens anymore, I warned them and they labeled me as the evil older brother who took his younger brother's eyes." Madara growled low.

"Madara...I think you should calm down, I'll continue packing." I said, gently moving him away from the bag. "You should speak to Hashirama as well before we leave."

Early the next morning I woke up Yakeru and Yami, telling them to get dressed and gather the bags they packed. Konata waited at the front door, Madara had already left to speak with Hashirama and we were to meet him at the entrance of the village.

"Take care of the clan until Yakeru returns to take his place as the clan's Head." I said, hugging Konata tightly.

"I will but still...I will miss you so much." Konata said, hugging me back.

"Bye Aunt Konata." Yakeru said, hugging her leg.

"Bye Auntie Konata!" Yami said, hugging her other leg.

I waited for Yakeru and Yami to finish saying their goodbyes and for Konata to regain her composure. I looked into her eyes and spoke in a whisper so only she could hear me.

"I'll stop by every week or so to give you orders on how to lead the clan." I said calmly and she nodded.

I waited at the entrance, Yakeru holding my hand and Yami in my arms. Yakeru's Sharingan was activated as well as my own. Yami had just recently awakened hers so she was still having some trouble activating it on command. Yakeru was teasing her and trying to make her angry so it would activate. After trying for about ten minutes he just bit her leg, and after she yelped in pain, she glared at him with her Sharingan.

"Behave yourselves both of you. Your father is already very stressed and he most likely will not be in a good mood when he gets here." I said, reminding them.

"Yes mama…" Yakeru and Yami said in unison, looking down.

I sighed and looked up, sensing two chakras approaching. I saw Madara and Hashirama chasing after him, and from what I could hear...Hashirama was trying to plead with Madara. My muscles become tense and I held my children tighter.

Madara smiled gently when he saw me and kissed my cheek. He then quickly kissed Yami's forehead and ruffled Yakeru's hair. Hashirama stood a few feet from us after catching up to Madara. He looked at Yakeru then Yami then me, he noticed all of us had our Sharingans activated. My Sharingan began to spin as Hashirama looked at me, it transformed into my Mangekyo.

"M-Madara please don't leave. None of you should leave!" Hashirama said, panting.

"It is the duty of an Uchiha to follow the Head of the clan...and it is the duty of an Uchiha female to follow her mate anywhere he desires to go." I said calmly.

"But you belong to the village! You, your children!" Hashirama argued.

"Enough, let's go Kasai." Madara said and started to turn around.

"Wait!" Hashirama said, taking a step towards us.

My Mangekyo spun twice and black flames erupted from the ground, blocking Hashirama from getting any closer. Madara glanced over his shoulder and saw the black flames dancing.

"Kasai." He said and I nodded.

I turned on my heel with Yakeru and Yami and went to Madara's side. We looked at each other for a moment, almost as if we were questioning if it was right of us to bring our children on this road. We then looked at Yakeru and Yami, they were smiling brightly at us. I smiled gently as Madara did. We began walking down the path leading to the forest, a path we believed was right.


	13. Chapter 13: Senju vs Uchiha

Eight years passed and Yakeru had returned to the Hidden Leaf, taking his place as the Uchiha clan's Head. I stood hidden in the trees as Madara approached Hashirama for another battle to destroy the village. My Mangekyo shined brightly in the night, but my chakra wasn't able to be sensed. I studied their movements and knew not to jump in, no matter what.

Kunai and shuriken were scattered everywhere. Madara began weaving handsigns along with Hashirama. Madara placed his hand on the ground and summoned the Nine Tails, it's eyes glowing with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The Nine Tails unleashes a deafening roar, Madara standing on its head. Hashirama began rising, roots coming out of the earth and flying at the Nine Tails.

It slashed its claws at the roots, destroying them. One root wrapped around its leg and the Nine Tails let out a blast of air, destroying the upcoming roots. Hashirama skidded back slightly and pulled out a massive scroll. He rested his hand on the scroll, summoning large weapons. Madara leaped up while the Nine Tails continued demolishing the roots. Hashirama grabbed a sword and leaped as well. The two clashed, Madara's scythe with Hashirama's sword.

Hashirama threw thirteen shurikens at Madara, which he deflected with his Gunbai back to Hashirama. Hashirama blocked the upcoming weapons with another massive root in which the Nine Tails then turned to dust. The two men continued to clash with their weapons as the Nine Tails battled the roots.

The repeated clink of the weapons colliding together filled the air. Releasing another roar, the Nine Tails blasted the roots to dust. Madara leaped into the air and through the cloud of debris, he saw a wind demon shuriken coming towards him. Thinking on his feet, Madara used his Gunbai as an defense.

Hashirama stood across from Madara, the roots holding weapons in order to attack. The roots whipped the weapons at Madara continuously, Madara was forced back as he blocked them. His Mangekyo darting back and forth, studying the movement of the weapons. A sword slammed onto his shoulder but his armor protected him.

Madara leaped back and called to the Nine Tails, its eyes glowing once again. It began storing chakra then blasted a beast bomb at Hashirama while Madara jumped onto its head. Acting quickly Hashirama created a wooden dome over himself, protecting him from the Nine Tails attack. The beast bomb rolled in to the top of the wood dome where Hashirama forced it up, causing it to explode.

The massive explosion caused the valley they were fighting in to shatter into a narrow crater. In the cloud of dust, Hashirama created some wood roots to restain the Nine Tails. Although it put up quit the struggle along with Madara, Hashirama's Wood Style prevailed.

At the break of dawn, I slipped out of the shadows and waited for Hashirama to leave. I glanced over to my mate who was collapsed on the ground with a sword pierced through his chest. I leaped over to him and sighed relieved, he was still breathing but just barely. I gently removed the sword as I laid him down. I ripped his shirt open and placed both hands on his chest. I looked at his face, my eyes filling with tears as my hands glowed with bright warm green chakra.

"Madara...please...don't leave me…" I spoke softly, my hair falling over my eyes. "Don't you dare stop breathing you hear me? I cannot lose you." I continued, allowing some tears to fall.

I was sending more chakra into his body by the minute, focusing completely on him. I was losing alot of chakra in my attempts to save him but it was worth it. Little by little I could feel his chakra returning and his heartbeat get stronger.

I closed my eyes when I felt his chakra completely vanish. My body became stiff as tears began to pour down my face. Was I really not able to save the one man that was my entire reason for living? I clenched my fists, cursing myself for not stepping in when I should have.

"...K-Kasai...You're kind of burning me…"

My eyes snapped open and I looked over to Madara who was looking at me. My tears then became tears of joy and I threw my arms around him.

"You're alive!" I cried happily but quickly let go when he flinched in pain. "Sorry!"

"...Take me home to finish...t-treating me." He groaned weakly and I nodded.

"O-Of course!" I quickly rose to my feet and weaved handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu!" I slammed my hand onto the ground and a golden Phoenix appeared.

"You summoned me my lady?" The Phoenix spoke in a gentle voice, turning her head to me.

"Yogan, I need you to assist me in bring Madara back home." I said, helping Madara to his feet.

"Of course my lady, lord Madara are you alright?" Yogan asked while lowering herself to the ground for us to get on.

"Hmph, not even a hello first?" He grunted.

"He'll be fine Yogan, I got to him in time." I replied, jumping onto her back with Madara.

"I am glad to hear that. Hold on tightly we're taking off." Yogan expanded her wings and beat them powerfully, taking off into the air.


	14. Chapter 14: A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so this is the final chapter of _The Crimson Moon_! :D I cannot tell you how much I LOVED writing this story! I really hope you all continue on to read _Blood Moon_ which is book two and the final book of Kasai's story! :D :D Thank you all so much! **

I stood in the trees as a battle took place. Tobirama Senju was fighting with Yakeru Uchiha, they're squads battling it out. I smiled softly as Yakeru and Yami went back to back, clashing with Tobirama and Kagami, a member of the Uchiha clan. Each of them weaving handsigns.

"Lava Style: Volcanic Wave!" The two siblings cried in unison.

Each blasted a massive tidal wave of molten lava at the two men closing in on them, the steam and heat coming off the lava was felt even from where I was. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed both men had vanished when the lava cleared.

"Flying Thunder God Slash!" Tobirama said, slashing his sword across Yakeru's chest.

"Nii-san!" Yami cried and turned to help her brother when Kagami drove his sword threw her heart.

My eyes widened in horror as my children fell to the ground. Their squad rushed to assist them but Tobirama and Kagami stood firmly, ready to kill the rest of them. I quickly weaved handsigns and stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Scorch Style: Super Steam Kill." I muttered softly and launched several flaming orbs that resembled small suns.

I watched as each orb crashed into all of Tobirama's squad expect for himself and Kagami. The members of Tobirama's squad fell to the ground as all the water evaporated from their bodies and left them in a mummified state.

"Wh-What on earth…" Kagami stuttered and took a step back from the Uchiha.

"This jutsu...it couldn't be…" Tobirama murmured to himself as he studied his squad's bodies.

My body formed from my flock of Phoenixes, in front of my children's bodies. I looked down at them sadly and the Uchiha from behind me quickly got onto one knee.

"Lady Phoenix, what are your orders?"

"Do what you can to save my children, I shall handle Tobirama and Kagami." I said, turning my attention to the two men before me.

"Kagami, get back. I will handle this Uchiha scum." Tobirama said, taking a step towards me.

"You're as arrogant as ever I see Tobirama. But unfortunately, I cannot allow you to live...not after you killed my children." I spoke calmly, golden flames forming around my body.

"Coming from an Uchiha, you creatures were born arrogant." Tobirama snapped.

"And we have good reason too, after all our eyes symbolize the power of the Uchiha." I continued, the flames now forming wings.

I heard two of the Uchiha from behind me performing medical ninjutsu on Yakeru and Yami while the rest watched me. Tobirama took a step back as the wings formed. Kagami readied his sword.

"As you can see Tobirama, not only have I maintained my youth...I've completed a new form." I said, fanning my wings out with a powerful blast of burning chakra.

"W-What on earth?" One of the healers said, looking at me from behind.

"S-She looks like an angel." Another said.

Tobirama glared at me as I began to rise into the air, my wings expanded outward. Kagami's arms shook and he took a step back.

"Tch, listen to the idiots of your clan. Calling you an angel when your nothing more than the devil!" Tobirama growled.

"I'd prefer Goddess, after all...I am Madara Uchiha's mate." I smirked and pointed my wings at Tobirama. "Dance Of Flaming Feathers."

The feathers at the tip of my wings began launching out at a blinding speed and crashing into Tobirama. I raised my hand and the feathers spun in midair and formed into feather shuriken and continued slamming into Tobirama.

I watched as Tobirama made a wall of water around himself to shield himself from the continuing assault. I studied as he weaved forty four handsigns at a blinding speed to anyone who didn't possess the Sharingan.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Tobirama said.

The water wall formed into the shape of a giant powerful dragon and flew towards me. My Mangekyo spun as the dragon came towards me. I closed my eyes and began weaving handsigns to counter.

"Lava Style: Twin Molten Dragons." I spoke softly.

The lava from Yakeru and Yami's attack rose to life, taking the shape of two dragons. I felt my eyes water when the two lava dragons opened their eyes, revealing Yakeru's Mangekyo and Yami's. Both dragons roared loudly and flew at the water dragon, constricting it into a tight grip. I shook my head and beat my wings, flying at Tobirama.

I rammed my fist into Tobirama's head protector, right onto the Hidden Leaf's symbol. His dark maroon eyes glared into my crimson blossom Mangekyo. It was silent as we stared each other down, my wings fanned out making escape almost impossible for Tobirama.

"You have now killed two members of the main branch with that attack of yours. Izuna and Yakeru both lost their lives because of you damn Senju. It is time to learn the true power of the main branch." I snarled, my wings beginning to glow with dark purple chakra. "Shade Style: Ribbons of Impurity."

I lashed my wings outward as I flew back from Tobirama, the dark purple chakra releasing from my wings. The chakra became thin dark ribbons, each crashing into Tobirama with great force, even with my Mangekyo I could feel the darkness in the chakra as well as the bone chilling cold.

I narrowed my eyes as Tobirama flew to the ground. I snarled as the clone vanished then heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Tobirama coming at me.

"And I'm about to kill another." He said. "Flying Thunder God Slash!"

My eyes widened as the sword pierced through my chest and in between my wings on my back. I flew backwards before a dark chuckle escaped my lips. Tobirama's eyes widened in horror as he realized my wound was already healing and no blood came out.

"Shade Style: Black Hole." I said slamming my hand onto Tobirama's armor.

I began to feel my chakra return and Tobirama losing his. I studied the level of chakra and grinned. I continued absorbing the chakra until the clone vanished. I then turned towards the real Tobirama.

"Damn...Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave." Tobirama then release a massive volume of water from his mouth.

"Get back." I said calmly, speaking to the Uchiha behind me.

Y-Yes Ma'am!" They stutter and scooped Yakeru and Yami's bodies into their arms then leaped onto the top of the trees.

I beat my wings and flew up after them. I started to weave five handsigns, my Mangekyo studying where Tobirama could be hiding in the water.

"Fire Style: Multi Fire Clones." I said, vortexes of fire appearing around me repeatedly.

Over twenty clones flew in the air beside me, each in their sage mode along with me. I stared down at the miniature sea underneath us. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Shower."

Each of the clones began to curl into a ball then spin quickly. I glanced at my clones, now floating fireballs. I extend my arm towards the water and the fireballs went flying into the water. A great cloud of steam followed the collision.

My wings began to glow in the steam, beating it away from the Uchiha. I glanced over my shoulder at them. They all stood there in awe, mouths wide open. My body stiffened for a moment when I felt a wave of chakra quickly coming to the area. I quickly weaved eight handsigns, seeing Tobirama's now very weak chakra level through the steam.

"Shade Style: Hellbound Arrow." I spoke softly, staying afloat in the air.

I drew a hand back, as if notching an arrow and a ray of darkness began to form into the shape of an arrow. I aimed it carefully then released it, sending it hurtling towards Tobirama.

As the steam cleared, I saw the arrow had pierced right into his heart threw his armor. I made the handsign Serpent.

"Shade Style: Barrier of Darkness." I kept my handsign firm as the arrow sprung to life.

"W-What the hell!?" Tobirama cried out as the arrow expanded and cloaked his body into it.

I fell to the ground as my wings vanished. I kept myself on my knees and panted softly. I looked up as Tobirama's body crashed into the ground, not moving. I reached out, my palm glowing as a dark purple diamond formed on it.

"S-Shade S-Style:...B-Black H-Hole…" I panted and light blue chakra began escaping Tobirama's body and flying into my palm.

"Lady Kasai!" The tallest of the Uchiha landed beside me and tried to help me up.

"Check if he's dead." I said, regaining my strength as I absorbed all of Tobirama's chakra.

One of the medical ninjas nodded and went to check Tobirama's body. They studied his body then looked at me.

"Tobirama Senju is dead." They spoke softly then moved away from the body.

I sighed relieved and stood on my feet.

I sensed the chakra from earlier and turned around. I saw the entire Uchiha clan staring at me then Tobirama then my children then me again.

"D-Daddy!" A young boy ran out of the crowd and to Yakeru.

"Sweetheart no!" A woman reached out for the child but couldn't catch him in time.

The young child fell beside Yakeru and began to cry. The woman hurried out of the crowd and ran after him. I glanced at the boy before approaching him. The woman froze when she reached the young boy when she saw me. I kneeled down and extend my hand out to him.

"What is your name young one?" I spoke gently then glared up as the woman held the boy's shoulders tightly.

"Don't answer that darling, this woman is a stranger and probably killed your father."

Upon hearing those words, I spun on my heel and slammed my foot onto the woman's cheek. I watched as she crashed into a tree before looking back at the child. I bent back down and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What is your name child?" I spoke in the same gentle tone.

"F-Fuji…" He stuttered.

"Do you know who I am Fuji?" I asked softly.

"N-No…"

"...I'm your grandmother." I said calmly.

I turned towards the clan, a woman took a step forward and I realized it was a clan elder. I narrowed my eyes slightly then recognized the elderly female, Mura Uchiha, Madara's mother. My eyes softened as she got onto her knees and bowed. The rest of the clan followed suit.

"Thank you Lady Phoenix...but I believe from now on, you should be referred to as the Uchiha Goddess...if you hadn't killed Tobirama...the clan would no longer exist." She spoke in a raspy voice.

"I am counting on Fuji to lead the clan wisely, I will not be staying...however, I shall always guide the clan in their hour of need." I spoke softly then vanished as the wind began to blow.


End file.
